fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Artoria Pendragon (Alter)
This article is . For 4 , see Artoria Pendragon (Lancer Alter). For 4 , see Artoria Pendragon (Santa Alter). For 5 , see Artoria Pendragon (Rider Alter). For 5 , see Artoria Pendragon. Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= - Twilight Star A= }} |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 17.5%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank A++= Damage + |l1 = 450% |l2 = 550% |l3 = 600% |l4 = 625% |l5 = 650% |chargeeffect = NP + |c1 = 10% |c2 = 15% |c3 = 20% |c4 = 25% |c5 = 30% }} |-| Video= - Costume= - Old= }} Ascension |21 = |22 = |31 = |32 = |33 = |41 = |42 = |43 = |51 = |52 = |53 = |54 = |1qp = |2qp = |3qp = |4qp = |5qp = |5icon = }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |3}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |5}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |10}} |71 = |20}} |72 = |10}} |81 = |30}} |82 = |8}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases own NP damage by 30%. 30% Chance to reduce enemy's defense by 5% for 3 turns when attacking. }} Biography Trivia *She has the highest ATK values out of all 4 Sabers. *She shares the exact ATK values at minimum with Aśvatthāman. *She shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Lancelot (Saber). *She shares the exact HP values at minimum with 3 Mashu Kyrielight. *She received Battle Animation and Sprite Update on Shinjuku Chapter Release, 24 February 2017 Update and got her second Battle Animation, Sprite Update and Additional Dialogue on FGO Epic of Remnant Episode I Comic Release Campaign, 1 February 2020 Update. *She first received her first Costume Dress Jet Black King of Knights ver. Shinjuku 1999 on the FGO Epic of Remnant Episode I Comic Release Campaign. **The jacket in this costume is the same as the one on the 2nd Ascension of Artoria Pendragon (Rider Alter). Images Saint Graphs= alter1.png|Stage 1 alter2.png|Stage 2 alter3.png|Stage 3 alter4.png|Stage 4 Altercostume.png|Jet Black King of Knights ver. Shinjuku 1999 Alteraprilfool.png|April Fool Saber04-01.png|Arcade Stage 2 |-| Icons= Altericon.png|Stage 1 ArtoriaAlterStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 ArtoriaAlterStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 ArtoriaAlterFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 ArtoriaAlterCostume1Icon.png|Jet Black King of Knights ver. Shinjuku 1999 S003IconRaw1.png|Stage 1 (Without Frame) S003IconRaw2.png|Stage 2 (Without Frame) S003IconRaw3.png|Stage 3 (Without Frame) S003IconRaw4.png|Stage 4 (Without Frame) S003IconRawCos1.png|Jet Black King of Knights ver. Shinjuku 1999 (Without Frame) S003 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S003 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S003 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) S003 status servant cos1.png|Portrait (Jet Black King of Knights ver. Shinjuku 1999) |-| Sprites= Artoria Pendragon Alter New Sprite 1.png|Stage 1 Artoria Pendragon Alter New Sprite 2.png|Stage 2 Artoria Pendragon Alter New Sprite 3.png|Stage 3 Artoria Pendragon Alter New Sprite Costume1.png|Jet Black King of Knights ver. Shinjuku 1999 S003 card servant 1 new.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S003 card servant 2 new.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S003 card servant 3 new.png|Command Card (Stage 3) S003 card servant costume1.png|Command Card (Jet Black King of Knights ver. Shinjuku 1999) nplogo003.png|NP Logo saberalterNewsprite1.png|Stage 1 (Old) saberalterNewsprite2.png|Stage 2 (Old) saberalterNewsprite3.png|Stage 3 (Old) S003 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Old Stage 1) S003 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Old Stage 2) S003 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Old Stage 3) saberaltersprite1.png|Stage 1 (Oldest) saberaltersprite2.png|Stage 2 (Oldest) saberaltersprite3.png|Stage 3 (Oldest) Exmorgan.png|Excalibur Morgan (Oldest) |-| Expression Sheets= Salter 1.png|Stage 1 Salter_2.png|Stage 2 Salter 3.png|Stage 3 Salter 3 no sword.png|Stage 3 (Without Excalibur) Salter_Shinjuku.png|Jet Black King of Knights ver. Shinjuku 1999 Doge.png|Cavall II (Shinjuku story only) |-| Craft Essences= Crownsabermorgan.png|Crown Saber Morgan (Valentine CE) CE826.png|Heroic Spirit Traveling Outfit CE938.png|Virtuous Pike and Shield CE1079.png|Sunday Dinner |-| Others= ArtoriaAlterArcadeStage01.png|Stage 1 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) ArtoriaAlterArcadeStage02.png|Stage 2 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) ArtoriaAlterArcadeStage03.png|Stage 3 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) Blackexcalibur.png|Excalibur Morgan Category:Fate/Stay Night Category:Alter Servants Category:British Servants Category:Round Table Knight Category:Battle Animation Update Category:Arthur Category:Dragon Category:King Category:Saberface Category:Fuyuki Category:Shinjuku